


Xemnas's Passion

by Aeon_Akechi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeon_Akechi/pseuds/Aeon_Akechi
Summary: Xemnas indulges his passions on one lonely night.





	Xemnas's Passion

**Author's Note:**

> This story ... was written quite a while ago, and is not reflective of my current writing. I post this only to amuse everybody.

Xemnas had a secret passion, unbeknownst to the rest of the Organization. He kept it so well-hidden, in fact, that not even his multitudinous other incarnations knew of it. He was on his way to satisfy this passion one dull (just like the rest) night in The World That Never Was.

'Kingdom Hearts.' Xemnas's words were spoken with an empty desire, as he called out to the artificial Kingdom Hearts that was _his_. Xemnas then cast aside his cloak that shielded him from darkness; with Kingdom Hearts, he would need no shielding. He the rose with his bare body up to the heart-shaped moon. He stroked it slightly as his body rubbed against it. 'Embrace me, Kingdom Hearts. Let me _feel_ you.' He knew that he could not feel, but the sensations only Kingdom Hearts provided him with felt _almost_ like feelings.

Kingdom Hearts began to radiate its power, and Xemnas began to moan in ecstasy. ' _Yes_ , Kingdom Hearts, _yes_! Let us become one, for this night!' Xemnas accelerated the motion of his body against Kingdom Hearts, and he began to tremble. His moans became ever louder, and then a loud cry of 'Kingdom Hearts!' was heard. Xemnas had finished his business with Kingdom Hearts, for that night at least.

Returned to the ground, Xemnas picked up his robe. Before he could put it on, however, Saïx's voice was heard. 'What,' said Saïx, ' _happened_?'

'Saïx!' answered Xemnas. 'Let us keep this between you and me.'


End file.
